Lovers Game
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Jugar a los amantes se hace más divertido cuando se trata de gente mayor. Entre más grande mejor, el que mejor lo complazca gana. El que se "enamora" puede darse por perdido. No es más que un juego. One- Shot AU Pairing: YuYuu [Yuri Plisetsky x Yuuri Katsuki] vs OtaYuu [Otabek Altin x Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Lenguaje Obsceno, Lemon, Au-Mafia


_Tienes que saber que si te acercas demasiado a mi, no te dejaré ir._  
 **LOVERS GAME**

Desde un principio se había calificado a si mismo como alguien muy extraño, principalmente por ser de una manera y disfrutar de otra. Yuuri Katsuki es alguien retraído, tranquilo, sociable a un mínimo nivel entre otros detalles como la anorexia que aun hoy en día sufre, pero no es lo que de momento nos importa.

Lo que importa aquí, es su otra manera de ser, la que prefiere por su naturaleza sumisa, ha llegado a nombrarlo como una doble personalidad pues no hay explicación para cómo cambia. Le gusta la fiesta, bailar, tentar, cantar y más relevante aun… Llamar la atención de hombres _mayores_.

No vale la pena para él fijarse en muchachos de su edad, principalmente por el repelús que tienen estos a la homosexualidad en lugar de permitir que las cosas fluyan y por otro, son tan _inexpertos_ que sencillamente no lo disfruta. Por otro lado… Con hombres _mayores_ se lleva muy bien.

Es un poco más complicado tentarlos, pero el esfuerzo vale por la forma en que lo complacen, ya sea con algún que otro regalito caro o una buena noche se da por satisfecho, al fin y al cabo, son solo juegos de pocas noches como esos mismos hombres lo saben, algo que un niño inmaduro y caprichoso no entendería.

 _Quizás es uno por decir que quiere madurez en su pareja… es un poco difícil manejar el concepto._

Le gusta que lo miren, que lo deseen, resultar más sensual que una mujer con poca ropa bailando, el hecho de ser un japonés en Rusia donde los ojos claros abundan, según algunos es "exótico", su acento, su estética es diferente, _detalles que lo permiten hacer lo que le viene en gana._ Esta actitud, como han de suponer, sus padres no la aceptan o aceptarían de conocerlas.

Creen que su niño es un pequeño y encogido muchacho incapaz de comprender el "mundo" en la parte más libidinosa e interesada de este, cuando la realidad es que puede ser todo lo opuesto, quizás nació de las ganas en llevar la contraria, hay tantos posibles origines… Aunque el único problema venía a que si ellos se enteraban de su estatus homosexual sufrirían el mayor ictus de su vida.

Por ejemplo, si lo vieran ahora posiblemente lo castigarían por toda una vida, metido en un club nocturno con dieciséis años recién cumplidos hace un par de meses, usando ropa que dejaría muy en claro lo que está buscando y pone un tanto en duda si se trata de un hombre muy coqueto o una mujer muy marimacha, porque si, eso puede ser, en Rusia nunca se sabe.

Desde que entro hubo alguien que llamo su atención, un rubio de cortos mechones y brazos notablemente fuertes, paso de largo a un par de personas que habían intentado iniciar una conversación con él, ya tenía un objetivo fijo y hasta no poder iniciar el juego con ese hombre no estaría quieto.

Por las luces de neón no lograba distinguir del todo el color de sus ojos, suponía que eran verdes o grises, su expresión molesta por algún motivo le hizo gracia, se apoya en la barra, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, por el olor que logra sentir sabe que está bebiendo Vodka.

— ¿Alguna razón por la que estas solo? —interroga en tono coqueto, el inicio de la jugarreta, la diferencia es que se veía un tanto más joven de lo que se puede llamar su estándar.

—Piérdete. —respondió en tono ronco, tomando lo que quedaba en el vaso de cristal y pidiendo que se lo llenaran de nuevo. Yuuri dejo salir una pequeña risita por esto, apenas pudo escucharse por la música de fondo.

—Creo que ya entiendo porque nadie se te acerca.

— Te convierte en suicida, lárgate antes de que colmes mi paciencia… _niño._ —comenta luego de mirarlo un segundo de forma despectiva, Yuuri hizo un pequeño puchero, haciendo una pequeña señal al bar tender, tantas veces de estar ahí el hombre sabía que darle. — ¿tienes edad de estar aquí siquiera? No pareces más que un mocoso.

—Tengo conocidos que es casi lo mismo. —toma el vaso y dio un sorbo, jugando un poco con la pajilla bajo la mirada del amargado rubio.

—Jeh ¿y entonces que? En este lugar no es para tomar una simple piña colada y _hablar._

—Por supuesto que no, es para _jugar._ —corrigió guiñando un ojo. —Con los hombres más grandes es divertido ¿Sabes?

—Patético, supongo que perdiste a tus padres y no tienes nada más que hacer, pobre niñato. —mofa tomando el vaso lleno de vodka, Yuuri rueda un poco los ojos.

—Supongo que un _Daddy_ complaciente no es malo. —ronronea llamando un poco más la atención del rubio. —Pensé que te gustaría jugar conmigo al menos una noche, considerando que más nadie aparte de mí se te está acercando y pareces un poco… despechado. —dio apenas unos toquecitos al brazo fuerte del contrario.

—No estoy tan desesperado para jugar con un niño a algo que ni siquiera entiende.

— ¿Cómo que? ¿Sadomasoquismo? Cadenas, consoladores, bola, látigos de seis puntas, esposas… No me sorprenderías aun si eres zoofilico o necrofilico, ya muchos han jugado conmigo. —asegura dando un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—Ver películas te ha dejado delirante, fuera de aquí niño. —refunfuña. Yuuri inflo los mofletes, dejando el vaso ya vacío en la barra.

En su casa tenía la lista de gente con la que había hecho este pequeño _juego_ y hasta el momento, ninguno había sido tan testarudo a la hora de seguirle la tontera, tampoco es que sean tantos, pero esto lo alarma un poco, aparte de desilusionarlo en cierta medida.

Se acerca a quién se encarga de poner la música, pidiendo con brevedad un micrófono y la determinada cancion que asumía daría el resultado que tanto deseaba. Algunos de los que se encuentran cercanos fijan su atención, reconociendo al ya peculiar personaje, que si no salia de la mano con un nuevo flechado, es porque algo muy malo ocurre.

 _Come here, **rude boy** boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy  
 **Is you big enough?**  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de a quién lo dirigía, muchos se habían percatado de la interacción de Yuuri con el ya temido personaje. El rubio lo observaba, esperando a ver que podía hacer el niño, quizás haría algo interesante.

 _Tonight I'm a let you be the captain  
Tonight I'm a let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'm a let you be a rider  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe_

Decirse que se esforzaba quedaría un tanto errado, su forma de actuar de por si es coqueta, por lo que hacer esos pequeños movimientos con el objetivo de seducir al rubio están de todo menos forzado, más aun considerando sus caderas anchas.

 _Tonight I'm a let it be fire  
Tonight I'm a let you take me higher  
Tonight baby, we can get it on  
Yeah, we can get it on yeah_

Pasa la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco y relamiéndose los labios, percatándose de que el rubio había dejado de estar en la barra para acercarse a donde se encuentra, mientras muchos entre bailando y repitiendo la conocida canción están de fondo, el solo presta atención a su "objetivo"

 _Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me, baby  
Like boom boom boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na na ah_

 _Come here, **rude boy** boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy  
 **Is you big enough?**  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Dejo salir una pequeña risita cínica, verdaderamente el "niño" quería hacerlo molestar o hacerle el pequeño picor para convencerlo de jugar, tomando en consideración como se mueve y los gestos que tiene no aparenta ser tan pequeño, por su apariencia también lo tomaría por un muchacho de dieciochos años.

 _Tonight I'm a give it to you harder  
Tonight I'm a turn your body out  
Relax, let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it, I need it and I'm a put it down_

 _Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger  
Hands up, we can go a little longer  
Tonight I'm a get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby_

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sin apartar la mirada de Yuuri, debía estar muy ansioso si está haciendo este show, puede ser la primera vez que ha ido a este Club nocturno, pero está seguro de que hasta ahora no había hecho un espectáculo así por más nadie, al menos no para atraer, es una pequeña corazonada. Yuuri sonríe un poco más amplio, _sabe que está consiguiendo lo que quiere…_

 _Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me, baby  
Like boom boom boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na na ah_

 _Come here, rude boy boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Pasea su mano libre por el pecho contrario, jugando con él para hacer ver aún más su punto. Enredo el dedo en el collar, jugueteando y lanzando un pequeño besito, sacando un indicio de risa por su parte. Por la cadena lo jalaba lentamente a donde se encontraba muy lentamente.

 _I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Baby, if I don't feel it  
I ain't faking, no no_

 _I like when you tell me kiss it here  
I like when you tell me move it there  
So giddy up  
Time to get it up  
You say you a rude boy  
Show me what you got now  
Come here right now_

La mirada insistente uno en el otro dejaba muy claro que ya habían aceptado aquel contrato invisible de iniciar el pequeño juego, uno de seducción y que está destinado a un final tan simple como fingir _no haberse conocido jamás._ Es un juego, al fin y al cabo, que llega a un final en determinado momento.

 _Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

 _Come here, rude boy boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy  
Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

— ¿Vamos a una mesa? —ofrece con una sonrisa, Yuuri casi tira el micrófono, el muchacho apenas pudo agarrarlo. Se tomo del brazo del rubio, encaminándose a una mesa vacía sin pensarlo de más. — ¿Muy necesitado de jugar? —pregunta divertido.

—Un poco, hace una semana que no pude venir y ya estoy aburrido, mi último juego termino muy pronto. —suspiro con cierta decepción. —Aunque fue muy divertido… ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dímelo tu primero, para saber si estaré en más líos de los que ya tengo. —dijera la edad que dijera, no iba a escaparse, ya estaba decidido a continuar la jugarreta.

—Diecisiete, tampoco esta tan mal. —sonríe coqueto, apoyando el codo en la mesa y su rostro en su palma. —Hasta donde sé, nadie ha ido preso por estar conmigo.

—Ya, tengo veintiséis. —Yuuri cambio de mueca, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Te hacia un poco más… adulto.

— ¿Ja? —su expresión se hizo hostil ante aquel comentario. — ¿Qué insinúas niñato?

—Pensé que tendrías al menos treinta, que decepción y fallo de mi parte. —lamenta tomando la piña colada que alguien de por ahí le tendió, seguramente un hombre que pasaba por ahí lo vio y pidió entregarla. —Eres un niño. —comienza a tomar con expresión decepcionada.

— ¿Debo recordar quién es menor de edad entre los dos? Con esto puedo asumir que te gustan los viejos. —mofa con sorna, Yuuri cierra un ojo, aun tomando su bebida.

—Pues si, mi "pareja" más vieja tenía cincuenta y nueve y la pasamos muy bien en las Bahamas por un fin de semana. —el rubio parpadeo repetidamente, algo sorprendido por aquella declaración. — ¿Qué?

—debió tomar mucha viagra, pobre anciano con la cabeza en las nubes. —Yuuri casi se ahoga por las carcajadas que dio.

—En eso si tienes razón, pensaba que no lo veía, pero al menos funciono bien, la droga le daño algunas neuronas. —dio toquecitos a su sien. —Tenía muchas cicatrices, líder de mafia.

— ¿ _Bratva_?

—Aja.

—Te gusta meterte donde te pueden matar, eso no hay que dudarlo. —su sonrisa denotaba cierta advertencia al menor, que ignoro como siempre, si es así, podía divertirse aún más con él.

—Si no, no tiene gracia. Bratva, Yakuza… Todos saben las condiciones, un juego que cuando yo quiera termino y salimos ganando ambas partes por no revelar identidades o algo peor. —deja el vaso vacío a un lado. —así que, _niño._ —a pesar de molestar la forma en que lo llama, lo deja continuar, de ser otra persona lo golpearía contra la mesa. — ¿También en la Bratva?

—Aun si fuera mentira y te digo que si, seguiríamos ¿no? —burla en tono insinuante.

—Lo importante es que me traten bien, de otro modo puedes irte a la mierda… Lo que no me gusta de los niños es que se piensan los malvados del universo y dejan de tratarme como lo merezco, quién sabe, quizás sea la excepción.

—Puedo durar más que los viejos que buscas. —asegura orgulloso, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros desnudos de Yuuri, quién se arrima, pasando los dedos por el pecho del rubio. —También que disfrutes diez veces más,

—Eso lo juzgare yo, _niño._

* * *

Si había algo que le gustaba, es que su compañero fuera más alto, que tuviera la necesidad de cargarlo para poder iniciar un beso prolongado justo como ahora. No puedo impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojen pronto, con el rubio bajando las manos desde la cintura hasta apretar la bien proporcionada retaguardia del menor con la excusa de sujetarlo.

— ¿Tu nombre? —pregunta cortando el beso, Yuuri deja salir un gran jadeo caliente, ya azorado por el otro.

—Yuuri…

— ¿Enserio? —su cara susto podía ser muy graciosa, el pelinegro alzo una ceja confundido por la pregunta. —Que irónico… Soy Yuri, espero que lo repitas mucho. —lo presiona más contra suyo, Yuuri parpadeo repetidamente por esto, vamos que la casualidad no pudo ser más grande.

 _Se llaman prácticamente igual… variaba apenas la pronunciación._

Por algún motivo, el acento ruso lo excita, le gusta su forma de hablar siempre tan dura, algunos le habían dicho por el contrario que su acento japonés es más armonioso y suave. Apenas sintió la cama contra su espalda se esforzó en sacar la camisa de Yuri, cosa no muy difícil por lo ligera de la prenda.

Yuri tampoco tuvo mucho problema de deshacerse de su ropa, siendo un poco brusco para su gusto sinceramente, lo apretaba y rasguñaba con cierto énfasis para luego empezar a dejar marcas demasiado obvias en su cuello, hacía frío casi siempre en Rusia así que no costaría nada cubrirlas.

Un poco enfurruñado por Yuri impidiendo cualquier clase de movimiento por su parte, con cierta fuerza logro empujarlo y sentarse en su regazo, acariciando la espalda marcada de piel áspera, iniciando un beso para evitar que lo terminara dejando sin cuello por su insistencia en morderlo.

La mano derecha de Yuri fue a la entrada del asiático mientras la izquierda se dirigió a la virilidad ya despierta de este, estimulando por ambos lados en busca de una debilidad, que lo dejara aún más sumiso de lo que se demuestra en este instante. Pudo sentir los escalofríos de Yuuri, se preguntaba que es lo que estaba disfrutando más.

Se presiona un poco contra el cuerpo del ruso, sintiendo el bulto grande y duro que hay entre las piernas de este, se separa un poco, mordiendo el labio de Yuri y sonriendo coqueto, pasa sus brazos por sobre los hombros del rubio y comienza a jugar con el cabello rubio tan claro que parece platinado.

—Yuri~—ronronea para incitarlo a apurarse un poco más, por ocasiones le gustaba que le doliera ser penetrado, no es que lo fascinara, pero el gusto está ahí. El rubio sonrió de tal manera que asusto un poco a Yuuri.

Yuri dio un fuerte empujón para meterse de una sola vez en el japonés, causando que este diera un largo y ruidoso sonido, quedando con la boca abierta, continuando con pequeños gemidos placenteros por la sensación.

— ¿te viniste por eso? Que poca resistencia _malen'kiy._ —mofa dando un jadeo al rostro del otro, que cada vez más sonrojada.

—Ah... Ah~ ¡AH! —se aferró al ruso por el movimiento tan firme de este en su interior, por el espejo que había en la pared pudo apreciar el tatuaje que posee en la espalda, una especie de tigre, solo que su mente dispersa por la actividad en la esta.

— Ahora dime que puedes gemir así con un viejo.

Se lo había tomado muy a pecho por motivos desconocidos para el muchacho que ahora vive en las nebulosas. Tal vez por el hecho en que no lo busco por su apariencia o cualquier otra cosa, sino porque lo pensaba _adulto,_ llamarlo _niño…_ Debía dejar de seguir tanto sus impulsos.

Por otro lado, no iba a negar que las expresiones que estaba poniendo el menor eran muy eróticas, a pesar de los rasgos comunes en su nacionalidad, es una persona muy atractiva. Apoyo las manos de la pared, pegando la espalda de Yuuri contra el cabezal y embestía fuertemente, causando alguno que otro golpe que es ignorado por el pasivo.

Yuuri bajo sus manos y apretó las nalgas de Yuri, causando que este respingara y lo mirara con cara de rabia mientras el causante sacaba una risa traviesa y sumamente jocosa, aparte de que el rubio se vino, justo cuando esto paso, lo que traía como conclusión que _le gusto._

—Eres un _niño._ —prosigue con los ojos nublados en el placer, esto no borra su sinceridad a la hora de denominarlo. Yuri chasquea la lengua, volteándolo con eficacia inexplicable y embiste de nueva cuenta, dando una nalgada casi sin querer. — ¡AHH! _M-motto…_

— ¿Japonés? Esto es nuevo. —se relame el labio y comienza a morder la espalda blanca sin ninguna imperfección.

Sera una noche muy, muy larga…

 **…**

— ¿No quieres que te lleve?

—Nop, si lo haces el juego se termina por adelantado. —asegura vistiéndose, recién bañado y siendo apenas las cinco de la madrugada, gracias al cielo es un sábado y tendría excusa para no levantarse temprano, su casa no esta tan lejos y, aun así, ir a pie es un fastidio.

—Quieres continuar con un _niño._ —resalto, lo hicieron alrededor de seis veces y de ser por el continuaba hasta quedar inconsciente, pero Yuuri lo había parado por el problema antes dicho.

—Se vale tener esperanzas. —sonríe coqueto y juguetón. —Tampoco estuvo tan mal, igual he tenido mejores.

—Maldito…

—adiosito~—despide cerrando la puerta de la habitación, el rubio sabía que solo es cuestión de molestarlo… Realmente esperaba que fuera solo cuestión de molestarlo

Había terminado de seguir la corriente para hacer lo inverso a lo que Yuuri tenía pensado, quería acabar el juego primero, solo seguiría tomando provecho del muchacho, que de feo y malo en el sexo no tenía nada, de hecho, es el mejor amante que ha tenido hasta la fecha. Se había vuelto cuestión de _quién_ va a acabar la treta primero.

Si quién lo busco o quién siguió la corriente.

Aunque para mantenerlo suponía que tendría que hacer un poco más además de estar en una cama, tomando en cuenta que el relato de ir a las Bahamas son reales, es su tiempo de investigar para saber cómo mantener contento e ilusionado al adolescente con exceso confianza en si mismo.

* * *

—Piérdete…

El muchacho que fue amenazado huyo tan rápido como le fue posible. Yuuri sonrió inocentemente, sentado en una mesa solo e la espera de que el rubio llegaba, pues estaba seguro de que este se presentaría y no se equivocó. Yuri bufa molesto, pensó que el asiático tendría al menos la decencia de alejar a todo mal viviente que se le acercara mientras estuvieran en ese juego.

—Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba. —dejo el cuarto vaso vacío a un lado, tomo lugar a su lado.

—Para creerte alguien muy grande, no bebes nada, estoy seguro de que te darían la bebida sin dudarlo. —dio una pequeña lamida a los labios de Yuuri, sintiendo el sabor dulce y suave de la piña colada.

—No me gusta mucho el alcohol, mis únicas borracheras no han ido del todo bien para mí y un borracho, no es sensual. —saco la lengua al rubio, que lo examino cuanto las luces de neón permitían, una ropa escotada, sin llegar al extremo y seductora. —Aunque, estoy acostumbrado a besos con sabor a Ron, tequila, Whisky… No sé que amor hay al whisky sinceramente.

—Sigo prefiriendo el Vodka. —asegura.

—Eso no hay quién lo dude. —Yuri miro con aburrimiento de donde vino aquella voz burlona y que por desgracia conocía, Yuuri lo miro curioso por la cara de odio que tenía su amante. — ¿Quién te acompaña? Es una muy _sexy_ compañía por lo que veo. —afirma tomándose la confianza de sentarse en la mesa.

— ¿Aun con la manía de seguirme?

—Debo cuidar que el minino no haga un desastre, sabes que es mi deber y ayer te me escapaste. —se encogió e hombros. — ¿No piensas presentarme? Es de mala educación comportarse de ese modo con un joven así. —Yuuri dejo que siguiera con la tontera para molestar a Yuri, es divertido a su ver, el desconocido beso la mano del japonés.

—Tienes boca, preséntate tú mismo imbécil. —atrajo a Yuuri para que se apartara del americano a juzgar por su acento.

—Muy, muy cruel… Me llamo Jean-Jacques Leroy, para lo que gustes. —guiña un ojo.

—Para lo que necesites que no ponga mal a tu esposa. —comento notando el anillo dorado ene el dedo anular del hombre, Jean se carcajeo. —Me llamo Yuuri.

—Ese es un buen punto. Ya me caes bien, aparte de tu nombre parecido… ¿Qué edad tienes? No sabía que el gato se dedicaba a la pederastia en estos días. —silba.

—Tiene diecisiete, es mejor que tú con Isabella, mantén el pico cerrado y aleja tu presencia, hay muchos clubes por aquí. —responde amargado.

—Pero estaría solito y no es el plan… —hace un puchero juguetón. — ¿Sabes en lo que está metido este hombre? Digo, nadie se le acerca por algo, eres el muchacho más suicida que haya visto en toda mi vida. —comenta con cierto deje de preocupación, Yuuri recibe la piña colada que le tienden, realmente todo el mundo lo conocía y sus gustos, no paraban de darle.

—No hace falta que lo sepa. —rueda los ojos.

— ¿Asesinato? ¿Contrabando de armas? ¿Tratas humanas? ¿Es violador? ¿Quiere un ciempiés humano? —ambos se lo quedaron mirando, lo decía con mucha naturaleza. —No me interesa, mientras me traten como a una _dama_ yo estaré contento y callado.

—Una dama… Claro…—se cubrió media cara con una mano, recordando como gemía en japonés que lo siguiera nalgueando. _Toda una "Dama"_

—… Ahora no sé quién me da más miedo, si tu o él. —miro a Yuri y a Yuuri alternativamente. —Digo… no son aficiones comunes. A menos claro que estés hablando de unos mafiosos de una altura…

—Por supuesto que hablo de esos ¿Qué importan esos años de más? Pueden ser buenos amigos y amantes no hace falta ni mencionarlo, es satisfactorio. —termino la quinta piña colada de la noche. —Se puede decir me gustan los que llaman "Señores"

—ya entendí como acabo contigo, la rareza atrae a la otra. —concluyo intentando digerir lo que escucho, es la primera vez en toda su vida que se había encontrado con alguien como Yuuri, no es normal para él que un muchacho tan joven este hablando de este tema tan fácil y tan natural.

—Realmente no, pensé que Yuri era mayor, pero es un niño, me decepciono.

—Eso no era lo que parecía a anoche _niño._

—Es la verdad.

—Eso lo veremos en un rato. —asegura con sonrisa prepotente. —Mientras el chismoso tenga la decencia de largarse.

—Un trio no suena mal.

—No gracias, los americanos no son de mi estilo. —Jean rodo los ojos por el comentario. —Prefiero los rusos. —atrajo la cara de Yuri y dio un besito a la mejilla de este. —Nos podemos ir ya, siempre y cuando pagues el hotel.

—No hace falta. —aseguro tomándolo de la mano y levantándose de la mesa. —Que te mate alguien de camino, adiós. —despidió con todo el amor que tiene dentro de su ser. Jean se despidió con una radiante sonrisa. —Odio a ese hombre…

—Se nota ¿Qué edad tiene? También se ve joven. —Yuri no quería responder a esa interrogante, sentía que aquel comentario de Yuuri había sido una excusa para decir que no al trio. — ¿Este es el tuyo?

—Aja ¿Te gusta? —el cambio de tema le venía de perlas, muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir su Lamborghini, tampoco tenía muchos lugares a los cuales ir, lo curioso venía a que por Yuuri lo saco de donde lo guarda, quería impresionarlo al menos un poco.

—Hasta ahora solo me había montado en ferraris… debo admitir que este es mucho más bonito. —comenta subiéndose, Yuri le cerro la puerta. — ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

—A mi casa obviamente.

* * *

Se revolvió el cabello con mucha flojera, sentía a su gato sobre su espalda, ese mimado que no puede vivir sin estorbar -aun así, lo ama-. Toca el espacio a su lado, esta frío, supone que quién debía ocuparlo se fue hace rato, giro la cabeza para ver, bufando con molestia por esto.

No había hecho caso a Yuuri que había pedido parar, tampoco lo hizo con mucha fuerza así que lo pensó una simple bobada o excusa. Potya bajo de su espalda cuando se levantó, tomo el bóxer que había quedado tirado en el suelo y se encamino fuera de su habitación bostezando ¿Cuánto durmió? ¿Dos horas? Dejar a Yuuri inconsciente es una verdadera odisea.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —abrió los ojos sorprendido, el adolescente estaba dejando un de plato en el desayunador de la cocina. —No sé que te gusta comer, así que hice lo que había en la nevera, está más llena de lo que esperé de un mafioso.

—Creí que te habías ido a tu casa. —murmuro algo sorprendido, sentándose en una de las sillas altas, Yuuri dejo su plato en frente y se sentó igual.

—Dije que me quedaría en casa de un amigo ayer, debo volver para las cuatro. —dio una mordida a su tostada, una muy pequeña que apenas puede considerarse mordida. —Aparte es muy lejos, tienes el deber de llevarme al menos cerca.

—Ya veo… Cocinas bien. —dice masticándolo que tenía en la boca. —Pensé que te limitabas a ir a clubes y tener sexo.

—No tiene gracia así, lo hago como si se tratara de una relación romántica sin serlo. —especifica tomando el jugo de naranja que sirvió. —Es ser _Amantes,_ no _Amigos con derecho_.

—Jum… a la próxima te llevo el desayuno a la cama. —prácticamente había terminado todo lo que había en su plato, Yuuri no comía, tomaba jugo y agua apenas tocando lo que el mismo hizo.

—No hace falta que intentes ser un caballero, eso le queda a los hombres grandes, no a los _niños._ —burla apoyando la mano en su palma. Yuri frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Existen los caballeros con veintiséis años. —asegura apartando el plato ya vacía. —También tengo la cuenta como cualquiera de los que han estado en este pequeño juego.

—Gracias por la información. —entre sus dedos se encuentra la tarjeta de crédito del rubio, quién la toma de inmediato. —Tranquilo, no soy ladrón, si me lo quieren regalar es perfecto, mendigarlo es ridículo.

—Motivador. —examina que la tarjeta sea real. — ¿Alguna razón para rechazar a Jean ayer? Tu excusa sono falsa.

—La gente de su tipo no me gusta, enserio me cae muy, _muy_ mal… Aun si es teniendo sexo no lo pienso soportar. —suspira desanimado. Baja la mirada al sentir una caricia, alza al desayunador a Potya que comienza a comer lo que dejo. —Es muy bonito.

—Y si lo dejas comer eso, engordara más, maldito mimado. —resopla. Yuuri da una pequeña risa en _verdad_ inocente. Yuuri tomo los platos ya vacíos y se levantó para ponerlos en el fregador. Yuri se puso a su espalda, besando la nuca descubierta por la ropa que usaba el asiático. —Ya que es tan temprano… ¿Hacemos algo?

— ¿No estas cansado?

—La ventaja de no ser Mayor, es que activo 24/7. —aseguro dando un apretón a la nalga derecha del muchacho, Yuuri negó con la cabeza sonriendo, volteándose y dejándolo que lo suba al mesón.

* * *

Estaba _aburrido._

Dos semanas y media en el juego y no se cansaban el uno del otro, al punto de que Yuuri ya llevaba cuatro veces de quedarse por las noches en su casa. El problema venía a lo más ridículo… Quiere estar más rato con él, pero él estudia, es decir, hoy que es Lunes el maldito capaz de manipular su estado hormonal y pensamientos razonable ahora está en una escuela.

Haciendo nada seguramente, le ve la actitud del típico que está en la escuela por obligación, se duerme cuando le place y está a punto de quedarse ahí varado, vamos que ahí no tiene mucho que pensar, lo que ha visto de él es ese perfil de persona mala conducta.

Tomando esto en consideración no pasaría nada si va a buscarlo para al menos ir a algún lugar a comer, comprar, caminar, tener sexo en un parque… Cualquier opción es válida y quizás Yuuri también tuviera una idea con la que no tengan que subir a un Avión e irse a unas islas caribeñas para pasarla bien. Puede hacerlo, pero no está de humor para viajar y posiblemente tenga trabajo pronto.

Con tanta discreción cómo es posible en un Lamborghini, aparte de casi arrollar y matar a una anciana que se metió en su camino… o él en el camino de la pobre mujer que casi se infarta, algunas veces es una amenaza con el volante en las manos. Entro sin mucho problema a la escuela a la que se enteró asistía Yuuri, haber husmeado un poco en su información no vino mal, tampoco el haber obtenido su número de teléfono.

—Si todos estos desgraciados están fuera quiere decir que él también. —murmura pasando a través de los estudiantes en pleno receso, que se lo quedaban viendo por sus ropas de civil y simple presencia que irradia peligro. —haber… siendo Yuuri debe estar…

— ¡Yuuri~ Que estas esperando!

Camino en dirección a aquel llamado, no pudo entender bien de que iba la conversación o monologo, ubicando a quién buscaba, esta de espaldas y por la forma del cabello ya tan conocida supo que se trataba de él. Quién hablaba es un muchacho moreno y en exceso sonriente junto a otro que, si no es japonés, es coreano.

— ¿Si lo trajiste verdad? —el japonés saco algo de su bolso y lo entrego. —Gracias~ Que lindo~ Espero que me traigas el capítulo que falta del proyecto para mañana, si no lo haces dejamos de ser amigos ¿Esta bien? —ladea la cabeza, con mirada casi malefica.

—Claro…

—Bueno~ Iré con Guang, adiosito. —despide sin más, Yuri alza una ceja, aquello fue extraño, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri.

—Oye-

El gritillo que dio Yuuri no tuvo igual, girándose a ver a Yuri que quedo casi mudo al verlo.

— ¿Q-Que haces aquí? No se supone que...

—Tenía ganas de jugar un rato y por eso pensé en venir a buscarte. —respondió en tono seco, mirando de arriba a abajo a quien tenía delante suyo. Lo diría rápido y sin rodeos, _no parece en lo más mínimo a Yuuri_

Encogido, algo desaliñado, con gafas, vistiendo como una santa monja, sumiso a niveles de existencia por no nombrar esa mirada de completo pavor que tiene. Está acostumbrado y conoce de pies a cabeza al coqueto Yuuri Katsuki que disfruta de andar frente a hombres mayores que son capaces de llevarlo de lujos y placeres en la experiencia. Esto es como tener a dos opuesto o unos gemelos y de ser así tenía mucho, pero mucho miedo al respecto.

—Lo siento... pero el juego no puede ser de día, tengo mucho que- ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta al momento en que Yuri lo toma del rostro y lo gira, un tanto apresurado lo mira ansioso. —Te-tengo que volver a clases...

— ¿Seguro de que eres Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Doble personalidad?

—Para nada...

—Entonces ven conmigo, casi atropello a una vieja por estacionar y no dudo que vengan pronto a multarme. —Yuuri no se deja arrastrar. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo salir de la escuela, tengo clases, después iré a hacer algo importante y cuando sea de noche si quieres me buscas, por ahora no me conoces, no te conozco y así. —chasqueo los dedos, Yuri impidió que se fuera. —Yuri por favor…

— ¿Acaso eres Clark Kent? ¿Te pones unos lentes que no necesitas y cambias? —iba a diagnosticar un severo caso de doble personalidad, no es psicólogo, solo el da la gana de decirlo.

—Siempre he necesitado lentes, solo que nunca lo habías visto y…—que la campana volviera a sonar le altero los nervios. —Iré contigo cuando termine clases si quieres, por favor vete, nadie puede verme contigo. —junto sus manos a modo de súplica, cosa que dejo mudo al rubio.

Yuuri _jamás_ se puso en esa postura tan rara, usualmente pedía con ojos coquetos o de plano hacia lo que quería y punto, parecía que tenía a un adorable y golpeado cachorro delante de sus narices al que cuesta negarle así sea lo que vino a buscar desde un inicio. Resoplo con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, más te vale salir pronto, sino entrare al salón y daré cuatro tiros a quién sea que te esté dando clases. —advirtió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Yuuri sonríe débilmente.

—Gracias, te veo en un rato. —despidió apenado.

— ¿Y eso que fue…? —murmuro a si mismo viéndolo irse, fue muy extraño.

No podía negar que, de ese modo, tan normal, simple y tímido también era muy lindo, dejando el aspecto carnal a un lado y también el juego tan moralmente repulsivo que se cargan. Se preguntaba porque había un cambio tan busco de formas de ser, más aún cual es la que realmente identifica a Yuuri Katsuki como persona, cuando coquetea se ve tan fluido y natural que le cuesta verlo como una simple actuación.

La salida llego más rápido de lo que se imaginó, el montón de adolescentes saliendo apresurados de su cárcel, algunos -por no decir casi todos- se quedaban mirando, no es normal ver a un rubio con esa ropa de punk apoyado en un caro y lujoso Lamborghini fuera del colegio. Cuando apenas quedaba el guardia Yuuri salió del recinto, negando con la cabeza.

—Tardaste.

—Lo siento…—bajo la cabeza. —Quieres salir justo… ¿Ahora? Tenía algo que hacer antes y no… pensé que estuvieras tan emocionado por pasar más rato. —admitió confuso por la actitud del rubio con él.

Se supone que es solo un juego, ningún otro se había llegado al punto de salirse del pequeño horario creado en base a su comodidad, todos se mantuvieron como debían y obtenían su recompensa por ello. Estaba empezando a considerar el hecho de que Yuri busca algo un poco más profundo y eso así no puede funcionar.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? Te llevo.

—Eh…

—No importa lo que digas estando _así._ —hacía falta recalcarle que no es el mismo, sinceramente no lo es. —Te llevo, dame la dirección. —le quito el bolso y lo puso en el asiento del auto, Yuuri subió al auto con la mirada aun gacha, intimidado al cien por ciento de su ser.

 **…**

—Siempre había notado que tenías muchos moretones en los pies, no pensé que te gustara bailar. —comento sentado en el suelo, viéndolo hacer estiramientos, no quiso mencionar el tema de lo flexible que es, pues no tiene idea de cómo tratar a _este_ Yuuri.

—No es bailar precisamente, los pies de una bailarina o bailarín están mucho peor… A mí me gustaba patinar. —explicó levantándose del suelo, apoyándose en la baranda de la pared llena de espejos y alzando la pierna sin dificultad. —Aunque no creo que te importe de todos modos, saldré de aquí a las cinco e iré al Club a las-

— ¿Qué te paso entonces? Conozco una pista de patinaje, puedo comprarte unos patines si quieres, las cuchillas… lo que me pidas. —su repentino interés extraño mucho a Yuuri. —Eres una persona muy extraña, actúa diferente, usas lentes…

—Siempre los uso, solo sé que a muchos no les gustan así que utilizo de contacto por la noche. —responde una sola de las dudas del rubio. —Puedes ir y-

— ¿Y esos que hablaban contigo? El moreno tiene una…

— ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? —interroga volviendo a una postura más normal. —Yuri, no sé si es que no entiendes… El juego es eso solamente, no tienes porque saber más de mi o tan siquiera hacer esto. —su frustración se hace muy evidente. —tener sexo, estar en un club nocturno, jugar en tu casa y hacer tonterías en la piscina de tu jardín es una cosa muy distinta.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? Somos _Amantes_ y hasta los más descarados hacen cosas en público, si tan orgulloso te sientes de tu juego ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño ahora? ¿Acaso quieres que alguien te acepte? —alza una ceja, esperando algo razonable como respuesta.

—Si, digo, no… No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces que? Finges en el día o finges en la noche, me tienes la cabeza hecha un lio intentando definir cuál es el Yuuri que actúa.

—Por supuesto que contigo actuó, no puedo ser así, soy… Sé sincero ¿Estarías con alguien como yo? No tengo nada que resalte o sea bonito, soy japonés, uno tan común como cualquier otro, gordo, que apenas puede hablar por diez minutos sin sentir la necesidad de irme corriendo y con una vida horrible… Lo que me gusta no estaría atraído por algo así, incluso yo me aborrezco de esta manera.

—La gordura la tendrás en las nalgas, porque lo demás no es gordo. —concluyo levantándose y acercándose de forma muy amenazante. —Yo no veo nada malo, eso si borramos que erres el mentiroso más grande que he visto en mi vida.

— ¿Sincero para que? ¿Para que me sigan haciendo la vida a cuadros? —una sonrisa coqueta y el cambio brusco de mirada lo aturdió. El asiático tiro de la camisa de este, atrayéndolo. —Si actuó así, puedo hacer pensar que conozco cada truco y, por consiguiente, el sexo, prendas y lujos que tengan que ofrecerme. Yuuri desde un inicio es doble cara por obligación, uno al que ya aceptaste en un juego que no va a acabarse hasta que yo lo diga.

—Entonces hagámoslo equitativo. —lo empujo, chocándolo contra la baranda y haciéndole daño. —A partir de ahora, también me veras de día, tus dos lindas caritas van a ser mías, como tu amante te lo exijo.

—Eso no está en las re-

—Está en _mis_ reglas. Ya sé en dónde vives, tu número, colegio… Se todo de ti, como se te ocurra evitarme para continuar tendremos un serio problema. Continuaremos cuanto tiempo te plazca hasta que de verdad te aburras y no sea por temor que te apartas ¿Entendiste? —Yuuri no fue capaz de mantener la actitud, después de todo no es el ambiente, el tiempo y tampoco se preparó. — ¿Entendiste? —volvió a interrogar.

—S-si…—balbuceo, Yuri lo soltó.

—te veo en la noche. —despidió sin más. Yuuri se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzado.

* * *

Apenas lo ubico hubo algo que no le gusto, las luces de neón que de vez en cuando lo molestan no impiden que vea lo más resaltante, lo único que le importaba en realidad. Al fondo, en una mesa, tranquilo y sonriente estaba Yuuri conversando con un hombre que **_SI_** , es mayor, vamos que hasta en su contextura y rostro se nota.

Indiferente mientras hablaban, Yuuri tenía en su cuello en un muy vistoso collar por la cadena plateada y el dije centellante, esta animado con él, _demasiado para su gusto._ Se acerca, apenas lo visualiza hace un pequeño y coqueto saludo con la mano al rubio que frunce el entrecejo.

—te habías tardado mucho así que empecé a hablar con-

—Otabek, lo conozco. —sonrió cínico y Yuuri miro un momento al hombre, que siguió siendo indiferente. —Pero, ya llegué, vámonos, ya tenía planeado algo.

—Oh~ Claro. Adiós. —dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla de Otabek y se levantó presuroso.

—Pensé que no te gustaba estar con otro cuando sigues con alguien. —hablo entre dientes, Yuuri hizo un puchero.

—Hey, llevo como una hora esperando y él se acercó, no lo iba a negar y mucho menos esto ¿no es lindo? —mostro aquel dije en forma de copo. —No dijo que es, pero se parece mucho a uno de diamantes que me dieron antes ¿Tu que crees?

—Esa mierda puede tener veneno y tú la aceptas sin más. —Yuuri hizo un puchero, tomando la mano del rubio.

—Y pensar que lo rechace solo por seguir el juego contigo, eres un mal agradecido, aunque es simpático a pesar de su cara intimidante. También se nota grande…

—Grande. —gruñe.

—Me gustan más grandes… _que no me quepa en la boca._ —burla siguiendo el doble sentido de su confesión. La sonrisa casi maligna que caracteriza a Yuri sale a relucir.

—Es bueno saber que cumplo el requisito ¿Eh?

—Lo cumples a la perfección, _niño._ —se alza un poco y da un pequeño beso a los labios de Yuri. —Aunque quiero ofrecerte un trato ya que tan malo te portaste conmigo hoy temprano.

— ¿Qué trato? —se sienta en el asiento de copiloto y Yuuri susurra algo a su oído. — ¡NO!

—Ay por favor… Sera un juego dentro del juego.

—No quiero, tu amante soy yo.

—Hay muchos que tienen varios amantes por separo y quiero experimentar un poco, seguirás siendo mi principal y favorito… Por ahora. —asegura coqueto y con ojitos traviesos. —Te compensare de la manera que quieras~

—Mañana iré a buscarte y cuando estés en aquel salón de danza, me vas a responder cualquier pregunta. —Yuuri quedo tieso por el pedido, esperaba algo más enfocado a lo carnal y no en saber de él, de su vida. —Si no es así, no hay trato.

—Está… bien…—murmura un tanto constipado por lo que tendría que hacer. Yuri se acercó e inicio un beso, jugando con la lengua ajena por un momento.

—Es un _placer_ hacer negocios contigo. —mofa relamiendo sus labios y dando una lamida a los labios de su amante. —Ahora a donde pensaba desde un inicio.

La charla se vio procrastinada por culpa del repentino trabajo que Yuri tuvo que cumplir, fuera de Rusia y por lo cual ahora está saliendo con su nuevo "amante" por llamarlo de alguna manera, apenas lo habían hecho una vez y aun le dolía.

Otabek es brusco, muy brusco en eso, aparte de corpulento, _grande, terroríficamente grande_ , rígido y lo presiona mucho. Lo curioso del asunto es que, a pesar de sentirse como una especie de queja, le _gusta_. Sentirse pequeño en los brazos de alguien de esa forma es bastante peculiar, es la primera vez que eso ocurre pues no es normal que aun con la edad que se cargan, tengan un cuerpo tan ejercitado.

 _Al menos no conto con esa suerte._

También lo había comparado un poco con Yuri, ciertamente es más delicado, lo cual deja a Otabek al nivel de un oso grizzli. Aún tenía la duda de cómo se conocían, pues hablaban uno del otro como si se conocieran de toda la vida o al menos eso fue lo que pudo sentir cuando se nombraron entre si.

— ¿Y quién es ese?

— ¿No lo sé, pero da mucho miedo…

—Se ve guapo de todos modos. —cuchichea la chica de cabello negro que estaba a su lado. Quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra ¿Qué tenía esta gente para querer irlo buscara a la escuela? ¿Un complejo de padre?

Bueno… llamo a Otabek _daddy_ mientras lo hacían, en él no esta tan mal, tal vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —termino por acercarse, rojo hasta la medula y creando más bullicio. Después de todo es el pequeño y Santo Katsuki con lo que parece un pandillero a todo lo que da. —Te dije que no podías-

—Vamos a salir a un lugar importante. —le tiende un casco, Yuuri lo toma sabiendo que no lo iba a dejar de perseguir. —Además, Yuri también te ha venido a buscar, si él puede yo también.

—Ambos son igual de indiscretos.

—Es mejor una moto a un Lamborghini. —ahí debía darle el punto, la moto es más discreta, pero el transporte no podía hacer nada cuando su conductor es el voluminoso para las masas. Se puso el casco y subió a la moto, aferrándose al cuerpo grande y firme, cerrando los ojos para no morir de miedo.

Abrió los ojos solo cuando llegaron, quedando casi con la mandíbula por el suelo al percatarse de que se encuentran en aquella pista donde habían hecho enormes competencias de patinaje, sabía que estaba un tanto cerca, pero jamás se atrevió a ir. Otabek lo incita a entrar, esta vacía y perfectamente acomodada.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunta tembloroso.

—Dijiste que te gustaba el patinaje y patinar, creí que sería algo que te gustaría. —Yuuri apretó los labios, no estaba capaz de evitar temas o intenciones de esta índole. —Como esto. —tomo una caja envuelta y al entrego. Yuuri dejo a un lado sus cosas y abriendo el regalo.

Eran patines nuevos, muy caros, incluso cuchillas y un traje para patinar muy hermoso que le fascinaría usar. Intento decir algo, quedando mudo por el regalo y más aún por el claro pedido del hombre, algún hilo había movido para poder entrar ahí y mucho más usar la pista.

Una parte de su cerebro se desconectó y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba entrando a la pista vestido, varias memorias de su infancia llegaron a su cabeza, Otabek lo veía desde las gradas. Siguió su instinto más básico, danzando sobre el hielo y aflorando una sonrisa por tanto tiempo en el que no pudo hacerlo y justo cuando salto…

 _Sabes que **NO** tienes talento ¿A que viene llorar tanto?_

Casi cae de boca al hielo, algún mal golpe se dio seguramente, se levantó de nuevo y al intentarlo de nuevo se repitió, una y otra vez hasta que, ignorando el frío del hielo se quedó sentado en este. Con lentitud se alzó y apresurado fue hasta la salida, quitándose los patines y tirándolos al hielo como una especie de rabieta, una caricia en el cabello interrumpió su histeria.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Y-yo… yo no puedo patinar otra vez. —sollozo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, un llanto tan sentido que nadie podría dudar de lo mucho que lo afectaba. Otabek pudo con facilidad levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo a la grada, sentándolo ahí para quitar el otro patín.

— ¿Un accidente?

—…

—Puedes contármelo, no te juzgare por nada. Lo hacías muy bien hasta que saltaste… Ese miedo que tienes a no ser alguien bonito es casi injustificado cuando eres un chico casi perfecto. —limpio unas cuantas lágrimas viéndolo. —Y digo casi, porque te guardas demasiadas cosas para ti mismo.

—No tengo a más nadie, por eso no tengo que compartirlas con más- ¿Be-Beka? —la caricia en el rostro solo servía para hacer destrozos en su cabeza.

—Cuando te sientas listo puedes decírmelo, no te juzgaría aun si es la tontería más grande en la que has pensado. Puedes contar conmigo. —afirma juntando la frente con la contraria. Yuuri moqueo y miro a otro lado, aun no se sentía listo para algo así.

— ¿Por qué debería? Eres solo… Un juego, no eres importante.

—Que lo sea no quiere decir que no me gustaría ser más que un juego de un _niño._ Podrías ser la persona más valiosa de mi mundo si tan solo lo aceptaras, que no debas hacer nada más en la vida que estar a mi lado y ser feliz… Es algo que Yuri no puede darte, el no entiende ese tipo de cosas.

Guardo silencio ante aquel último comentario, porque diría algo como eso…

* * *

—Llegue incluso más tarde de lo que había esperado llegar. —tira a un lado el grueso abrigo que cargaba encima, Yuuri casi se cae por el susto de escucharlo llegar. —Continua, es reconfortante a la vista esas posiciones. —se sienta recostado de una pared. El japonés negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, asesinar a una familia entera que debía plata… Nada nuevo ni difícil. —da un largo bostezo. — ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Jugaste mucho?

—Si, fue… divertido. —no tenía mucha idea de cómo denominar todo el tiempo con Otabek.

Fue entre bonito e incómodo, pues no esperaba tanto de su parte, él llevaba a otro extremo el "tratar como principe". Comer, un departamento, una moto a la que no pensaba subirse por miedo a morir, tarjeta de crédito, amenazar al director con asesinarlo si ponía una sola falta cuando lo iba a buscar para salir.

Le costaba actuar coqueto con todo esto, simplemente esos dos, tanto Yuri como Otabek tenían su cabeza revuelta y hecha un lio ¿Costaba mucho ser como el resto? Un simple vacilón y que muera _ahí._ El juego quería llegar a un ámbito amoroso al cual no quiere meterse, al que tiene miedo de meterse…

 _¿Qué pasa si se aburren de él?_

Lo que busca precisamente con el tiempo limitado es nunca aburrir a quién lo acompaña, iniciar una relación sabiéndose tan dependiente de forma emocional es condenarlo a un horrible final, acabarían tirándolo a la basura después de un tiempo, no lo podía negar, por ello intentaba hacerse al menos un poco alejado a ambos.

Cosa imposible aparentemente.

—Y ya que has estado jugando, debes cumplir con nuestro trato. —Yuuri se levantó en sus manos, bajando y subiendo las piernas.

—Pregunta. —podía suponer que iba a preguntarle sobre sus cambios bruscos de actitud, pero prefería esperar a saber que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Por qué te gustan de verdad los hombres mayores?

—Nunca me he llevado bien con las personas de mi edad, son irritantes y tampoco logro adaptarme. Me han dicho que soy más maduro que ellos y cuando intente la primera vez con alguien mayor me gusto, así siguió. En el colegio me molestan por ser homosexual, mi contacto social es prácticamente nulo…

— ¿El moreno del otro día?

—Es Phichit, hago sus tareas, proyectos, trampa para los exámenes… Soy su "amigo"

—Que amistad de mierda…

—Es lo único que he podido tener.

— ¿y esto? Pareces un gimnasta ya muy experimentado. —aunque podría hacer a medias lo que Yuuri hace, acabaría al menos con la nariz rota de caer de cara contra el suelo. Yuuri volvió a una posición mucho más normal y cómoda para hablar.

—No Quiero hablar de eso.

—Responderás todas mis preguntas o no hay trato. —advirtió, se levantó del suelo, acercándose demasiado amenazante.

—No puedes forzarme a responder algo como-

—Prometiste responder, no puedes faltar a una promesa y sabes bien que hay métodos. —Yuuri vibro ante la amenaza, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. —Oye… Solo quiero saber más de ti, no es para hacerte alguna maldad si es lo que temes.

—No me gusta hablar de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres…—Yuri tomo el rostro del asiático.

—Me dijiste que te llevas fatal con ellos. Soy más importante y te doy la atención que ningún otro, creo que merezco saber que es lo que parece dolerte cuando estas aquí. —Los ojos de Yuuri se aguaron. — ¿y bien?

—Yo… Iba a ser patinador profesional, empecé a competir casi desde los siete años en Japón, gane varias competencias, pero cuando tenía trece a punto de cumplir catorce en medio de una práctica…—la voz se le trabo por un momento. —L-la cuchilla se aflojo cuando salte y al caer sin la cuchilla se me rompió el tobillo.

—Oh…—hizo una mueca imaginándose lo que se debió sentir, tomando un poco de distancia.

—En el medico me dijeron que ya no podía patinar de nuevo, saltar es condenarme a un aterrizaje doloroso que podía matarme por darme golpes en la cabeza o coxis… Yo quería ser un gran patinador y por culpa de mi hermana ese sueño se destruyó, ella fue la que aflojo la cuchilla porque ella y mis padres no querían que lo hiciera.

— ¿Los odias?

— ¿Eh?

—Se sincero ¿los odias? —ladeo la cabeza, esa mirada nunca la había visto en Yuri.

—Si, los odio, si no querían apoyarme podían simplemente tirarme a la calle o dejarme ir con mi primo que si me hubiera apoyado. Nada les da derecho a destruir lo que yo deseaba de ese modo. Patinar _duele_ y apenas puedo hacer esto para… para sentir lo mismo… No es justo. —termino sollozando. Yuri lo abrazo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

— _No es un simple niñato caprichoso e interesado…_ —pensó en un suspiro.

En un principio lo pensó así, que tal vez quería llamar la atención siendo de dos formas distintas y odiaba a sus padres por acto de rebeldía, no que tenía esta especie de trasfondo. Podía imaginarse lo que esto significaba a un deportista, Yuuri se notaba que gustaba de lo artístico, sus movimientos al bailar en ese salón lo demuestran.

Se atrevería a decir que tan solo se portaba de aquel modo seductor para liberar lo que no puede, sabía que los patinadores reflejan sus emociones al patinar, imposibilitado para esto busco otro modo, uno muy peculiar, pero lo encontró, quizás también se sentía muy solo e iniciar "Juegos" trae esa compañía que de nadie cercano tiene.

 _Ahora puede decir, que prefiere al Yuuri real y no al que ve casi todas las noches…_

* * *

Dejo el arma en su lugar, teniendo todo limpio se podía considerar libre. Lo único molesto de trabajar es tener que eliminar huellas o posibles elementos que lo inculparan aún más. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Yuuri, es sábado por la tarde y quizás podía ir a buscarlo para pasar el resto de día y toda la noche de la forma que mejor manera que a su amante le pareciera.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Estas libre? Puedo irte a buscar para-

— _N-no aho- ¡Ung!… Es-espera un momento._

—Pero que coño…—miro el celular un momento y volvió a ponerlo en su oído. —Yuuri.

— _Estoy… o-ocupad¡AH!_ _Daddy~_

— ¿¡JA!?

— _Llama mañana, estamos ocupados._ —frunció aún más el entrecejo, quién dio este último comentario había sido sin dudas Otabek, Yuuri no tendría la voz tan gruesa jamás y nunca aparte, lo estaba escuchando gemir de fondo.

— ¡OYE! —la llamada se colgó. — ¡MALDITO! —tiro el celular casi destrozándolo.

 **…**

—Ah… ah… —relajo el cuerpo por completo, agotado a unos niveles impresionantes. Otabek se apartó un poco, saliendo del interior del japonés. —Donde… dejaste mi celular.

—Quédate por hoy.

—Umm, no… Quiero ir a pasar la noche con Yuri…—murmura somnoliento, tanteando la cama para encontrar el aparto. Otabek lo tomo y lo atrajo, abrazándolo. — ¿Beka…?

—Él no es bueno, deberías dejar de estar con él. —Yuuri se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? Ninguno de los dos me dice de donde se conocen o tan siquiera porque parecen odiarse uno al-

—Fuimos pareja. —Yuuri acabo frío, viéndolo con los ojos cuadrados. —Estuvimos alrededor de dos o tres años juntos, pero cambio.

—Cambio… ¿Qué clase de cambio?

— ¿Sabes a que se dedica? —Yuuri asintió, una vez Yuri lo había dejado practicar tiro con sus armas, está en la Bratva, no lo impresiona. —Está en la Bratva después de asesinar a toda su familia, todos los que le importan acaban muriendo por su propia mano. Su madre, padre, hermano que iba a nacer, abuelo, tío… Mató a todos de un tiro para poder ser aceptado.

—Y eso que tiene, tú también matas, no por ello dejo de tener sexo contigo.

—Juegas con quién asesina a sus amantes al acabar el juego, por eso nadie se le acerca, ya lo conocen. Soy líder, no puedo rebajarme al mismo nivel y has estado con gente igual que yo, no como él. Cuando digas que termino, se lo tomara literal. —parpadeo un poco sorprendido por aquello. —Puedo mandarte la información de los que han estado con él anteriormente si no me crees.

—Claro…—se levantó, queriendo morirse de dolor. —Igual iré con él a seguir… Jugando.

—Dile al chofer que te lleve. —indico tomando un cigarro y encendiéndolo, Yuuri tomo su ropa y entro al baño, no tardó mucho en vestirse y salir de la habitación. A los pocos minutos alguien entro alguien.

— ¿Qué tal fue todo? —preguntó la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, Otabek soltó el humo del cigarro. —Supongo que bien, no fumas de no ser así.

—Yuri sigue insistiendo, es molesto.

—Parece que de verdad le gusto el niño, no lo culpo, es muy lindo. —ríe levemente la mujer, Otabek apaga el cigarro en el cenicero y deja ahí la colilla. — ¿Al final lo harás?

—Es la idea desde el inicio, no la voy a desechar por estarme encariñando. —se levanta como esta, después de todo no es la primera vez que ella lo ve desnudo. —Al fin y al cabo, tal vez así sea mejor.

— ¿No crees que se lo sospeche?

—Si lo hace no es de mi interés, lo importante aquí es asegurar que, llegado el momento, Yuuri me escoja a mí y no a él. La primera persona en la que ha demostrado cariño y lo deseche, una lástima para el " _tigre"_ —negó con la cabeza divertida, Otabek ya estaba confuso en lo que quería, aunque tenía el mismo final.

* * *

—Que amargado eres, vine ¿Qué más quieres _niño?_ Pude haberme quedado a dormir allá y te preferí a ti. —cerro un ojo haciendo puchero, Yuri chasqueo la lengua mirandolo mal. — ¿Entonces quiere hacer…? ¡AY! —se hizo atrás por el golpecito que había dado Yuri a su cintura.

—Dudo mucho que podamos hacer _algo_ en cierto ámbito que tu entenderás. Quiero que dejes de verte con ese cabrón.

—Ay por favor…

— ¿¡Que!? ¡me respondiste una llamada gimiendo! Eres **_mi_** amante, no de él.

—Uno compensa al otro, es muy divertido. —rio travieso. —Él es la parte brusca, tú la blanda y juguetona, son adorables. Aunque él es… diferente a su forma. —confiesa en tono enamoradiza.

—Me debes estar jodiendo de que te gusta.

—Es detallista a pesar de lo seco, no sé, simplemente me gusta. Hace sentir cosas diferentes. —Yuri frunció más el entrecejo. —Aunque si quieres podemos hacer algo, el dolor se pasa con una pastilla y-

—Oh no, nada de pastilla y yo ya tengo otra cosa en mente. —sonrió casi maligno.

Antes de darse cuenta Yuri lo estaba cargando, pataleo para que lo soltara y termino en la piscina con todo y ropa, gracias al cielo estaba aclimatada el agua, d no ser así estuviera tiritando, la noche es fría. Yuri se quitó la camisa y se metió a la piscina, arrinconándolo contra uno de los muros.

—hagamos una pequeña prueba de quién te hacer mejor ¿te parece? —mofa sonriendo ladino y metiendo las manos entre la ropa que flota debido al agua. Yuuri sonrió entre el beso, nunca lo había hecho en una piscina en realidad, probar con Yuri no estaría mal.

Esto se hizo mucho más largo de lo que Yuuri pudo imaginar, sus juegos no duraban más de dos emanas y estaba metido en estos dos ya por casi dos meses, decir cual llamaba más estaba complicado, cada uno tenía su cosa buena, sin embargo, lo que no negaría es que llamaría más a Otabek, es _mayor_ , hay algo que lo hace ir directito al kazajo.

Yuri es un asunto tan distinto, adora estar con él, pero sigue sin saber que es lo que no termina de encajar con él, quizás es que la información de Otabek y la afirmativa del rubio de haber hecho aquello lo había atemorizado un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Son las dos de la mañana…—murmura queriendo dormir más rato. Yuri dejo una caja grande en la cama, justo al lado del desnudo muchacho.

El rubio sabe que su "oponente" está buscando de encantar a **_su_** amante y no puede ser, debía dar más detalles, que Yuuri piense en él y no en Otabek, lo llena de enviada que esto pase. Recurrió a la técnica de detalles, eso que a Yuuri parece gustarle tanto.

—Es un regalo, ábrelo, ya. —no iba a decir que se había olvidado de dárselo cuando llego del club, se le subieron un poco los tragos a la cabeza siendo sincero. Yuuri con pereza lo abrió, de la caja cual meteorito cayó sobre su cara algo peludo, se lo quito de la cara.

—Un… ¿perro? —lo miro confundido, el animal movía la cola desesperado.

—Potya te adora, pero dijiste que te gustaban más los perros.

—Si, eso no quiere decir que debía regalarme uno. —el perro de raza caniche lame la cara del japonés con apuro, emocionado por salir de la caja y estar en manos del muchacho. —Digo… es que…—lo pego a su cara para ocultar el sonrojo.

No sabía que le dolía más, que ambos estuvieran tan esforzados en hacerse relucir o… ¡NO PUEDE CON ESTO!

* * *

—te ves realmente bien…—voltea a verlo, había costado un poco arreglarse, pero cómo negar que su apariencia ahora mismo le fascinaba.

—Realmente la ropa cara y maquillaje hace de todo. —sonríe nervioso, se agacha y recoge al bautizado Vicchan, que está recién bañado y peinado justo para fungir como una especie de decoración extra. Otabek saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, arreglado para la cena que van a tener. — ¿Beka?

—Siento que falta esto. —comenta abriendo la caja, Yuuri observo el anillo de enorme piedra de difícil adivinar su clase, está seguro de que no es un diamante. —Dentro de poco debo viajar…

—El juego terminara cuando eso-

—Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas, mi oferta de ser algo más sigue en pie. —coloca el anillo, Yuuri queda en silencio. —Es una pena que te limitaras a juegos, si decides venir conmigo te daré todo lo que puedes necesitar y desear, sea lo que sea. —toma el rostro del japonés y da un beso bastante simple a los labios de este. —Estaré en el auto.

—Que se supone que haga…—murmura a si mismo viéndose en el espejo, nunca lo habían tratado tan bien y Otabek estaba ofreciendo algo a largo plazo, eso que temía

Aunque… si tanto s ha estado arriesgando hasta ahora… ¿Por qué no tomar un riesgo mayor?

— ¿Tu que crees chiquitín? —pregunta al animalito, no lo usa de adorno propiamente, de hecho, eso lo molestaba un poco, solo que no quería dejar dejarlo solo en esa casa. Vicchan ladro y moviendo la cola. —Supongo que ya sé quién tiene el _Game Over._ —sonríe burlón, acomodando un poco el blanco abrigo felpudo que lleva

 **…**

—Sabía que te llevaría a comer, pero Wow, que se esforzó en ponerte bien vestido. —silbo viendo el look que se trae. La sonrisa de Yuuri le da mala espina, su corazón palpita rápidamente por los nervios.

—Quiero que terminemos el juego. —lo ve directo a los ojos, tan sinceros como siempre lo que no hace más que detener su pulso, de a zancadas llega hasta él.

— ¿Cómo que acabar el juego? No puedes terminar a menos que-

—Me aburrí de ti y me pienso ir con Otabek a Kazajistán ¿A que es lindo? También tiene negocios en Inglaterra, quizás lo pueda acompañar.

— ¡No puedes irte con él!

— ¿Por qué no? De ti me aburrí y por eso puedo terminar el juego, por ende, tu y yo _no nos conocemos._ —da un pequeño beso a la mejilla del rubio. —Adiós~ Espero que te vaya bien.

— ¿¡POR QUE IRTE CON ÉL!? ES… ES UN VIEJO. VALGO MUCHO MÁS QUE ÉL.

— ¿Que no me ves? Jamás en mi vida había estado mejor que ahora y que te puedo decir, es la ventaja de salir con un mayor. —lo nota cómodo en sus ropas caras, ese abrigo blanco, ropa ajustada al cuerpo sin dejar de ser elegante, un pequeño pendiente en su lóbulo derecho, collar de piedras preciosas sin dudas al igual que el enorme anillo en su dedo. —Además, como abandonar a quien me satisface de esa manera.

—Entonces me dirás que te piensas ir con ese viejo que necesita de viagra para funcionar porque te compra cosas bonitas y apenas puede una vez por noche... Yo te puedo dejar inconsciente si es lo que tanto quieres. —se acerca de forma amenazante al menor que retrocede la mitad de distancia perdida. —Regalarte todas estas cosas bonitas.

—Eres un niño aun, mi _Daddy_ tiene ya treinta y nueve, en una semana cumple los cuarenta... Eso es algo que no puedes darme, aunque fue un verdadero gusto jugar contigo. —dio un par de palmaditas al rostro del rubio. — Quizás cuando crezcas unos años más-

— No te pienso dejar ir, así como así. —toma la muñeca del adolescente y aprieta ahí, haciendo que cierre los ojos. —ERES MI AMANTE, SI TE DEJE JUGAR ES POR QUE-

—Porque sabias que eras un juego desde el principio. —echó en cara aquel hecho. Yuri se mostró aún más molesto por lo dicho.

Por supuesto que sabía que era un juego, había iniciado e iba a morir de esa forma, lo que no esperaba que eso fuera a evolucionar de manera tan íntima, a que vería lo que parecía un muchacho sensible y que pesar de tener una fuerte sexualidad, mantuviera ocultos sensibles sentimientos y pensamientos, capaz de sobrepasar su propio trauma y hacerse alguien tan especial.

No un simple niñato movido por el interés y las hormonas.

— ¿Vas a decirme que esto eres tú? Un simple imbécil esperando a que venga un cabrón a regalarte tres piedras y metértela hasta que te salga por la boca. No me jodas...

—Yo no lo hago, posiblemente sea JJ quien lo hace. —suelta una suave risa mofándose del jugueteo canadiense. —Merezco esto, por lo que puedes verme de cualquier manera tigre, yo me voy, tengo asuntos más productivos e interesantes que hablar contigo, _Sayonara_.

—Maldito... —dio un fuerte puñetazo al lado de la puerta, asustando sin dudas al adolescente. —Espero que acabe tirándote a la calle y no tengas más que ir a rogar a tus padres por casa, porque sencillamente yo no pienso mover ni un dedo por ti.

—No hace falta, soy su _principe_ , por más que te duela pequeño resentido, nuestro juego se terminó. _Game Over._ —despidió lanzando un pequeño beso y escapando por fin del rubio.

Yuri estuvo unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición hasta que se dejó caer al suelo jadeando, con su malo sangrante temblando en repercusión a su acto agresivo. Yuuri realmente... lo había abandonado por un viejo que lo sobrepasa más de veintidós años, no podía creerlo, no puede... Pensó que él y Yuuri tenían algo especial, sus miradas no eran de un común hormonado y urgido en búsqueda de un pez gordo que se interese en él.

Pero cambio está ahí, llorando en el suelo de su casa sin la capacidad de asimilar lo mucho que _duele_ el abandono de Yuuri, pues este no mentía a la hora de despedirse, ese maldito brillo en sus ojos se lo había confirmado. Estaba perdiéndolo por no ser "Suficiente", debía ser imposible algo así, está dispuesto a dar su vida por ese maldito niñato que no ha hecho más que enamorarlo para luego tirarlo como un sucio trapo viejo.

Irónico... Y pensar que su objetivo era hacer lo inverso... La vida es muy injusta.

—Ja… si lo prefieres a él…

* * *

— ¿seguro de que todo esta listo? —pregunta el kazajo, Yuuri dejo la maleta llena a un lado para que el chofer la meta en el maletero.

—Si, supongo que tampoco traje muchas cosas acá. —sube al auto junto a Otabek, pronto el chofer se sube, arrancando el vehículo. —No me diste demasiado tiempo de disfrutarlo.

—Esperaba durar unos cuantos meses más aquí, pero la cosa se tornó un poco fea en Kazajistán. —dejo el celular a un lado, con cierta facilidad tomo a Yuuri y lo sentó sobre su regazo. —Puedo darte uno allá si lo quieres.

—Umm… No gracias, incluso me suena bien quedarme en tu cuarto las veinticuatro horas. —ronronea, Vicchan duerme en el asiento. —Aunque me gustaría turistear un poco.

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no te olvides de que eres **_mi_** principe. —aclaro estirando el cuello y dando algunos besos en la unión del hombro y el cuello. Entre mimos llegaron a la casa del hombre, quién saco a su amante cargado y continuando en el proceso de dejar marcas en su cuello, el chofer prácticamente ni se dio cuenta de que dejo al perro dentro del auto por cerrar la puerta antes.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que paso apenas entraron a la habitación, que siendo tarde se hizo de noche. Yuuri hizo un poco de fuerza logrando voltear a Otabek, dejándolo boca arriba y poniéndose sobre él, jadeando y sonriendo por estar arriba por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, al menos esta vez no recuerda otra ocasión.

— ¿Te gusta así? —pregunta entre jadeos, Otabek lo baja sobre su miembro, causando un gemido que a su ver es adorable. Yuuri tomo ambas manos de Otabek y las fue alzando un poco, unido en un beso con él y…

—Lindo.

— ¿Yuuri? —frunce el entrecejo molesto por lo que hizo.

—Fue un gusto jugar contigo y si te hace sentir bien, me divertí y disfruté mucho contigo. —da un pequeño beso a la mejilla del kazajo que jala las esposa que coloco el japonés, imposibilitándolo. —De todas formas, gracias por los regalos. Adiosito~—lanza un besito, yéndose con la sabana de la habitación. Escucho de soslayo al hombre llamándolo, pero lo ignoro.

En otra habitación que había ocupado alguna vez se limpia un poco, tomando un vestido y tacones, debía salir de buena manera obviamente. Vestido miro el montón de cajas llenas de joyas y metiendo todo en un bolso salió de la habitación, tomando a su paso que es de obvio valor monetario hasta que el bolso quedo lleno.

— ¿A dónde desea ir? —pregunta el chofer.

—Quien sabe, deberías sorprenderme. —quita la gorra de chofer, el cabello rubio ya un poco crecido se deja ver junto a la sonrisa cínica. — ¿no lo crees? _Tigre_

—Si eso es lo que quiere la "dama". —mofa tomándolo de la cintura y juntándose en un beso con Yuuri, separándose a los pocos segundos. — ¿Qué tanto trajiste? —interroga notando el bolso lleno.

—Unas cuantas cositas, no le molestara en lo absoluto. —ronronea, quitándose el collar y arrancando una pequeña parte negra que sabía, es un micrófono. Se subió al auto de copiloto, Vicchan no tardo en pasarse adelante a sus piernas mientras Yuri tira a un lado la chaqueta. —Casi ni te reconozco ¿Dónde está el hombre?

—Muerto en una zanja, nada importante. —asegura sin interés, Yuuri acaricia a Vicchan mientras Yuri arranca el auto. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Moria de aburrimiento.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para vengarme, no te dije que hicieras algo como eso…—susurro viendo por la ventana.

—Igual viniste conmigo.

—No me duele tanto, tan solo debías informarme.

—Debía ser una sorpresa.

Negó con la cabeza con cierta seriedad, sacando su celular y viendo la foto que el ruso había mandado, _su familia asesinada_. No le dolía, quizás había perdido ya mucha sensibilidad, pero que fuera una especie de karma por lo que le hicieron que fue casi asesinarlo en espíritu. De todos modos, si Yuri tenía pensado eso, debió decírselo como mínimo.

Y que decir de esto que pasa, ambos amantes en un auto cuándo se supone que el juego había _concluido._ Yuuri sabía desde un inicio que Otabek escuchaba lo que hablaba con Yuri, al menos las partes en las que aún hay ropa de por medio, por lo que habían hecho los dos aquel pequeño teatro que salió más real de lo deseado, Yuri estuvo a punto de creerlo, Yuuri es un buen actor cuando quiere.

El japonés pensó por su propia cuenta hacer una pequeña treta al kazajo, que no iba a negar que sintió algo por él, solo que el amor por Yuri se hizo más grande. _Fue el primer hombre en aceptarlo_ , estaba más que seguro de que siendo otro lo hubiera olvidado o limitado, el rubio de verdad se interesó y lo quiso siendo sus ambas actitudes, sencillamente se _enamoró_.

 _Ambos perdieron el juego de amantes aparentemente…_

* * *

— ¡Wow~! Si que sobrepasaron la prueba del tiempo… y de la aceptación, mira que perdonar que matara a toda tu familia, eres un muchacho muy raro. —carcajeo Jean con mucha diversión.

—Tú me secuestraste con catorce años ¿Solo él es raro JJ? —pregunta Isabella sonriendo a su esposo, este se rasca la nuca. —Como sea ¡Es lindo tener a alguien más en la familia!

— ¿Dónde está el anciano? Ustedes no me interesan. —bufa Yuri con fastidio, Yuuri suelta una risita divertido por la impaciencia de su pareja. —Necesito que haga algo.

—Como siempre, solo vienes a buscarme cuando necesitas algo. —niega con la cabeza llegando a la sala de la mansión, fijo su vista en el menor de todos. —Oh… Esto es muy…

— ¡Viktor! ~ —saluda dejando a Yuri tieso. —Tenía tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo, no has cambiado demasiado. —sonríe el peli plata, acercándose y dando un pequeño y simple beso a los labios del japonés, quién fue jalado por Yuri de inmediato.

— ¿¡De donde mierda se conocen!? —interroga mirándolos alternativamente.

—Fue mi primer amante. —respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Eso no lo sabía…—murmuro Jean, nunca se enteró de que su líder estuviera saliendo así fuera por unos días, con un niño.

—Fui yo que lo enseño a actuar como lo ves, deberías agradecerme Yuri. —sonríe tonto, el rubio se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo a modo de rabieta. —Por no decir que presente a algunos otros después.

—Si, como Emil, fue divertido ir con él a las Bahamas.

— ¿Emil no está casado con Michelle? —pregunta Isabella entre susurros.

—Esto es muy raro cariño, muy muy raro…—respondió en el mismo tono.

— ¿¡Algo más de lo que deba enterarme o ya es todo!? —pregunta cruzado de brazos.

—te amo. —sonríe queriendo dejar a un lado el montón de historias que tiene con respecto al asunto.

Lo cual es muy irónico, porque al final, esta con un _Niño_ y no un hombre mayor, el juego ha finalizado por siempre e la manera más bonita que jamás se pudo esperar, quién iba a decir que acabaría enamorándose de verdad.


End file.
